A Night For Two
by PrsctrTails
Summary: Jesse and Jaden decide to celebrate Jaden's birthday in a pretty daring way. Pure Yaoi. I wrote this on request around midnight a while back.


The two walked under the dark night sky

Dedicated to Mayday on CR. Sequel coming soon.

The two walked under the dark night sky. One smiled ear to ear. The other seemed a bit pensive. The smiling one carried a gym bag. His companion finally spoke.

"Are ya sure about this, Jay?" Jesse Andersen asked in his drawl.

"Sure I'm sure." Jaden Yuki replied happily.

Jesse sighed. "Ok, it is your birthday."

Jaden smiled. "Hey, Jess. Remember the first time we had sex?"

"Of course!" Jesse chirped. "It was so romantic…. until I farted right in the middle." Jesse remembered with a laugh.

Jaden laughed. "I remember the look on your face. You were an inch away from coming. Then you ripped one that smelled like cheese and eggs." Jaden teased as he watched Jesse blush.

"And you laughed." Jesse shot back jokingly. He felt a bit better now. Jaden had that effect on people. This was why he did so well with Jaden. He was just a really happy guy, always up for anything. The two eventually arrived at the Duel Academy gym. Jaden happily threw open the door. Jesse followed with a grin. Jaden flipped on a light switch, admiring the rows of fitness equipment.

"What we want is down and to the left." Jaden said, pointing.

Jesse let out a laugh. "Are ya sure there aren't any cameras in here?"

"Nope." Jaden said with a smirk. "Besides, as long as we clean up afterwards, we'll be fine."

The two strolled leisurely where Jaden had pointed. Jesse tried to break the silence. "So, this will be the 5th place on campus that we've fucked, right?"

Jaden nodded. "Relax, bro. This is going to be fun."

Jesse rolled his eyes. "If you say so."

Jaden stopped abruptly. "There it is." Jaden gave a whistle. Jesse blinked in mild shock.

The contraption was slightly shocking. It consisted of a workout bench in the middle with stirrups and handgrips on the sides. It was supposed to be some sort of cardio / endurance machine. It scared most people. But the ever-adventurous Jaden Yuki saw it as something that would help him have the best birthday ever.

Jesse paused again. "Are you really sure about this, Jay?"

Jaden winked. "Bro….. trust me." He sat down the gym bag and let out a gentle breath. He began to pull off his shirt and jacket. He shed them with a smile.

Jesse couldn't help it. He leaned in and pushed his lips against Jaden's. He felt Jaden push back. Jesse ran his hands down Jaden's chest, smiling as he did so. Jesse gently thrust his tongue into Jaden's mouth, exploring it like a cave. Jesse gave a slight moan.

"Jay…" Jesse trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. He undid his belt and tried to get his jeans off. They decided to play difficult. He tried desperately to free his erection.

Jaden gave a slight laugh as Jesse bumbled with his belt and pants. "Slow down, Jess. Don't make this stressful." Jaden soothed as he squeezed Jesse's ass. "Remember, foreplay is important."

Jesse's hands abandoned his pants and instead went to work on Jaden's pants. Or rather, what was inside them. He carefully slid his right hand down and wrapped his hand around what he longed for. He gave a sinister smile.

"Guess I forgot. Sorry, Jay." Jesse drawled as he kissed at Jaden's neck and chest. Jaden gave a low groan. The two fell gently to the floor with Jesse coming out on top. As Jesse feathered Jaden with messy kisses, Jaden went to work removing Jesse's vest and shirt. It wasn't as hard as he thought, probably because Jesse's arms were like limp noodles. Seeing Jesse's tanned chest was enough to drive anyone crazy, but now, it seemed warm. Jaden sighed as he gently felt his away around. Jesse groaned.

"Jay… what did you do to your hands?" Jesse slurred, curious at the softness.

Jaden blushed. "You noticed. I borrowed some stuff from some girl I know. She said smoothness is important."

"Smart girl." Jesse quipped. He ran his fingers through Jaden's mess of hair. He again used a French kiss to tell Jaden how he felt. Jaden let out a short whimper.

"Enough foreplay, Jess. Let's rock." Jaden almost commanded.

"Jay, you're a man after my own heart. Or, I guess cock in this case." Jesse chuckled.

Jaden gently pushed Jesse off and turned on his stomach and reached for the gym bag. As he did, his jeans and boxers sagged slightly, revealing a teasing glance of his ass. Jaden quickly realized this. He wiggled his ass ever so slightly, just because he enjoyed teasing his boyfriend.

Jesse didn't see any point in holding back. While Jaden was fishing through the bag, Jesse pulled at Jaden's jeans and boxers. He paused before burying his face.

Jaden's head shot up with a jolt, his hips buckled. "Jess………" Jaden groaned as he felt Jesse's tongue explore him. The feeling of Jesse's warm tongue licking him slick was mind-boggling. He laughed as he felt himself writhe with joy. "You are so nasty." Jaden managed to say.

Jesse raised his head enough to be heard. "I know." He said before returning to his slurping. Jesse couldn't resist moaning, he loved every inch of Jaden Yuki. Every second gave way to even more pleasure to the two. Jaden squirmed.

"Jesse… you are way to good at this." Jaden groaned.

Jesse loved being complimented. "I'm just tryin' to soften you up, Jay." Jesse said as he sucked hard at Jaden. His tongue danced between the supple cheeks, pulling up and down. Jesse wasn't going to leave an inch untouched. As his tongue went deeper, he felt himself grow harder and harder. He pulled up with a happy sigh. "I can keep goin'…"

He proposed.

Jaden caught his breath. "No, I'm ready." Jaden said as he leaned up, sliding his jeans and boxers off. "Are you?" He asked teasingly.

Jesse winked. "Hell yes."

Jaden smirked as he tossed Jesse a tube of warming lubricant. "See? I told you this would be fun." Jaden said as he pulled himself up. He couldn't resist some dirtiness on his part. As Jaden stood, he leaned over his kneeling friend. Jaden put his hands on top of Jesse's head and rubbed his erection across Jesse's face. Jaden knew Jesse enjoyed this just as much as he did. After slowly pulling back, Jaden noted Jesse's whimper of disappointment and eased himself down on the workbench. He laid back gently as he placed his legs in the stirrups and grabbed hold of the handgrips.

Jesse watched intently as Jaden gracefully performed the smutty ballet. He could barely stand as he looked upon the vulnerable Jaden. He stared right into Jaden's ass. It was fantastic. Jaden raised his head.

"Don't just stand there, bro. Hop on." Jaden instructed with a laugh.

Jesse had known Jaden long enough to know that Jaden liked a show. With all the grace of a stripper, Jesse unbuckled his belt and finally managed to free his throbbing erection. He didn't bother to remove his jeans; he simply opened his fly and lowered the front of his boxers. He squeezed a small blob of lube on to his index finger. With a sinister smile, he gently drew his finger around Jaden's hole.

"Is it warm?" Jesse asked, sounding remarkably sweet.

"Feels nice, bro. Can I have some more?" Jaden asked as he clenched his teeth slightly.

"I'll give ya plenty more, Jay. It just won't be on my finger." Jesse said as he smeared the tube directly onto his yearning cock. With a few moans, he slicked himself smooth. Jesse placed his hands on Jaden's knees and let out a slight chuckle. "Here I come, Jay."

With a sharp thrust, Jesse impaled himself onto Jaden. Jesse was robbed of all coherent thought.

Jaden let out a gasp as he threw his head back. He could feel himself tight around Jesse, the perfect mix of pain and pleasure shooting through him. Jesse seemed to fit perfectly inside of him. His gasps gave way to soft moaning. "Bro…." Jaden breathed.

Jesse shook his head, ecstasy dancing down his spine. He pushed gently into Jaden, trying to pace himself. He liked to start off slow. His pace worked into a slow grind. He smiled ear to ear.

Jaden's moaning had intensified. "Jes….se……." Jaden whimpered. "Harder…."

"Oh, kinky." Jesse said as he gave a sharp thrust. "Like that?" He asked, feeling his dick travel deeper into Jaden's tight ass.

Jaden let out a sharp scream. He could only nod. His hips buckled, pleading for more. He began to feel the swell of a potential orgasm. Jesse continued to pound into Jaden. Both were hot and shaking. Neither wanted to stop. Jaden squirmed, enjoying the almost blinding pain Jesse was causing him. He felt trapped, and he loved it.

Jesse continued to force himself deeper and deeper into Jaden. He lost himself in Jaden's face. It made no sense. It was clear he was in pain, tears burned the corner of his eyes, but he was smiling. By now, Jesse was busy massaging the area just above Jaden's cock. Jaden's moaning scream was enough to wake the dead.

His body trembling in delicious agony, Jaden did his best to squeeze at Jesse. Jesse threw his head back with a stuttering gasp. He had to fight not to come. A shaky mix of laughter and moaning escaped his lips. Jesse wanted Jaden to get there first. Call it a birthday gift.

Jesse paused. He looked down at Jaden. "Jay….. I love you." With that, he pushed himself as deep into Jaden as he could. The feeling was too much. Jesse let out an animalistic scream. He flung himself down and planted a messy, hungry kiss on Jaden's mouth.

Jaden got three words out. "I love you…." Jesse had never gotten that far in. All of Jaden's pain vanished, replaced by pure, raw pleasure. The kiss did it. He welded his eyes shut as he felt the dam break. He came like a fire hose, hitting Jesse's entire chest. The orgasm sent sparks down his spine.

Jesse smiled as he felt his boyfriend come on him. "My turn." He whispered as he blew his load into Jaden, he couldn't help but laugh. The force of it all caused Jesse's knees to buckle. Jaden screamed as felt Jesse shoot rockets into him.

After a few Earth-shattering moments, both men felt feeling return to their exhausted bodies. Jaden managed a smile through all his wincing. Jesse pulled out and crumpled to his knees, panting. Jaden was too tired to even move. His ass had been jack hammered into. He was about to ask for help, but then felt Jesse remove him from the device and slowly re-cloth him. Jaden didn't even have the presence of mind to talk. Before he knew it, Jesse was leading him back to their dorm room, an arm around his waist. Jaden smiled as Jesse laid him gently on the bed. He felt Jesse slide in behind him. Neither men felt the urge to say anything important. Jaden was closing his eyes as he felt Jesse wrap his arms around his waist in a hug from behind.

"Happy Birthday, Jay." Jesse whispered, falling gently to sleep.


End file.
